The present invention is directed to a toy dryer having a spinning or rotating drum mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis within a cabinet, generally similar to the well-known Bendix washer and dryer. At present, no prior patents are known to exist on toy dryers of this type, but from a structural standpoint, the following U.S. Patents disclose rotatable drums in toy washing machines:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,280, Thelin, Oct. 28, 1952 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,459, Glass et al, June 8, 1965
The foregoing patents show toy washing machines having drums which are rotatable about a horizontal axis and are driven by electric motor means, but the general construction, particularly the gear means of the drive comprising the present invention, is completely different from the foregoing prior art.